Arroz con leche
by jazma
Summary: que pasaria si sientes una incomodidad a donde quiereas que vayas, lo se pesimo resumen, pero espero que sea bueno entren y lean, para todas las fans de Itachi de regalo para ustedes


Holaaaaa soy yo de nuevo

-Como si no tuviéramos suficiente de ti niña

-T.T se ve que no me quieren por aquí

-Vaya hasta que le atinas a algo… ¬¬ oye que no tienes tarea que hacer

-Pues la verdad si, pero como mañana es mi cumple quise hacer un regalo….

-Pero tu serías la cumpleañera

-Y eso que me importa, este es un regalo para las fans de Itachi-

(Se escuchan aplausos a la lejanía)

-Bien de que trata

-Un one-shot, de Itachi, en otras palabras de ti- sonrío alegremente

Se escucha un suspiro de parte de él

-Entonces no tengo alternativa verdad

Pienso por unos segundos y lo miro directamente a los ojos

-NO- lo miro con una cara picara

-Esto no me gusta para nada… los personajes que presenta esta Niña no le pertenecen, si no a nuestro creador, Kishimoto…

-Pero si fuera la serie de Naruto Mía juro que no matarías a Itachi ni a ningún Akatsuki, sasuke se quedaría con… y yo sería súper feliz

Itachi me mira como sabiendo de que se trata el asunto

COMENZAMOSSSSSSSSSS

Nota: aquí las que lean serán las protagonistas pongan su nombre ya que la chica que relata esto son ustedes, no habrá descripción de la joven ustedes se lo tendrán que poner, ya que es un regalo para ustedes…

La noche se avecinaba, corría de manera desesperante ya que me encontraba completamente empapada, como no se me había ocurrido llevarme un maldito paraguas, pero tuve que renegar a la idea de que fuera a llover, pero eso no era lo que me hacía correr hasta mi casa, pues algo más me incomodaba, alguien de cierta manera se encontraba asechándome, acosándome.

Desde cuando había sentido esa sensación no lo recordaba, ahora me daba de topes en la cabeza, por no permitir que mi padre me recogiera este día de la escuela, pues pensé que mis amigas me acompañaría hasta dejarme a algunas cuadras de la casa.

Un Recuerdo se vino a la mente, es cuando comenzó esa incomodidad

6 MESES ANTES

Me encontraba caminando por las calles de la gran ciudad, junto con mis 4 amigas y contándome a mi éramos 5, las platicas eran de las clases que habíamos tenido, mire al cielo, por fin era una pequeña libertad de todo lo que hacíamos en la mañana y parte de la tarde.

Di un suspiro, por fin tendría tiempo para leer aquel libro nuevo que mi madre me había comprado, vampiro, hombres lobo y más, estaba tan emocionada que no escuche a mi amiga que me llamaba

-Oye _, despierta- me decía mi amiga que me movía su mano enfrente de mi rostro pues no había reaccionado

-ehhh!, que sucede- saliendo de mis pensamientos.

-Que si mañana quieres venir con nosotros a la plaza a ver que compramos?

Las mire a las 4 quienes solo hacían señas de que dijera que si, suspire resignada ya que tendría que aceptar no tenía opción

-Esta bien- solo dije eso para que empezaran a planear lo de mañana

Sonreí de manera nerviosa pues siempre me arrastraban hasta cierto punto de comprar algunas cosas que no me llamaban la atención y luego utilizaba para otras cosas.

Pero aquella sonrisa que había formado con mis labios se vio apagada por un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, por reflejo voltee a la dirección en que sentí aquella mirada pero nada no había nadie en esa dirección, mire por todos lados, antes de reaccionar, mis amigas me movían frenéticamente

Estaba temblando, el miedo se apodero de mis ojos, no escuchaba lo que decían mis amigas ya que el pánico se había apoderado de mi

-No llores- una voz a la lejanía se escucho

Voltee de nuevo, quien era?, por que tenía miedo?, que era lo que sucedía conmigo? hasta que….

Una bofetada recibí de parte de una de mis amigas, ya que las demás me miraban con miedo y preocupación.

-Que tienes?- me dijo la que me propino la bofetada

La mire y me abrace a ella, me había dado miedo ese momento y no quería quedarme sola

-te..n…go….mi…e….d….o- solo articule eso antes de desmayarme.

Desperté lentamente y me encontraba en mi habitación junto con mis amigas que al verme que abría los ojos suspiraron con alivio

-Donde estoy- pregunto con un hilo de voz

-En tú casa- pronuncio, una de ellas

-Que me sucedió?- volví a preguntar

-Te desmayaste- aseguro una que se encontraba un poco más alejada que las demás

Voltee un poco mi cabeza para verlas, si et svan todas ellas y con cara de preocupación

Volví mi cabeza para mirara el techo, había tomado una decisión

-No voy a ir, mañana con ustedes,- espere un poco , pero no hubo queja alguna - lo siento amigas pero es que…-no me dejaron terminar

-lo sabemos te vimos muy espantada, por algo y es mejor tu seguridad,- aclaro una que se dirigía hacía mi

-No te preocupes, ya le llamamos a tu mamá, así que quédate tranquila

Las mire y agradecí con mi sonrisa típica.

REGRESANDO A AHORA

Puede que desde ese momento el miedo se había apoderado de mi, y ahora me encuentro corriendo, me encuentro agitada y más por que temo con algo en la que no pueda salir

FLASH BACK

Me encontraba en la escuela leyendo mi libro, solo que esta vez me sentía diferente no sabía por que, y todo por esos meses llenos de incomodidad que se me habían hecho con el paso del tiempo algo normal e indiferente.

Cerré el libro y mire por la ventana, las nubes amenazaban lluvia y yo sin traer un sombrilla

-_-gritaron mi nombre mis amigas

-Holaaa, que sucede?- pregunte extrañada.

-Perdónanos - dijeron con el nerviosismo en sus palabras

-por que?- levante la ceja al no entender

-Lo que pasa es que Sakura, nos hizo participes de un trabajo- concluyo mi amiga

Las mira a las dos que estaban un poco apenadas por la situación

-Y hasta que hora salen- pregunte un poco preocupada

-Es por eso que te lo decimos- concluyo Ino- no te podemos acompañar hasta tu casa

Me quede pensando, en estos meses que habían pasado no había ocurrido nada extraño ni fuera de lo inusual

-Y Hinata?- pregunto a Ino y Ten ten

-No vino- dijo Tenten- estaba un poco enferma y su padre no la dejo venir, eso es lo que dijo su primo-

Esto no estaba bien, no quería regresar a casa sola, y peor aún había dejado mi celular en casa.

-Te encuentras bien?_ me pregunto Ino al ver mi cara de preocupación

Si, estoy bien, les deseo suerte

Y con esto terminaba todo

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Por fin puedo divisar mi casa desde aquí, pero piso mal y me voy de bruces contra el suelo, me levanto lentamente, ya que me encuentro cansada, solo que antes de ponerme a correr de nuevo, algo me jala hacía un callejón, siento como mi cuerpo choca con la pared,

-Hasta que por fin podemos estar a solas- articula un joven

Tengo la mirada en el suelo, y mis ojos están abiertos por la impresión, es la misma voz de hace tiempo, no me atrevo a mirarlo, tengo cierto miedo hacia el

-de que hablas?- articulo con un hilo de voz, sabía de que hablaba, pero quería que él me lo dijera

-6 meses esperando a poder hablar contigo, - su voz suena hasta cierto punto sensual- pero tus amigas siempre estaban contigo, hasta que por fin se retiraron y pude tomarte

-levante la mirada, pero no lo podía distinguir el callejón era demasiado obscuro, para mi, lo que más me dio miedo fueron esos ojos color rojo brillante

Di un paso hacía tras que me fue impedido por la maldita pared .

-No podrás huir de mi- sentencio él

Mantuve mi vista en sus ojos, por fin la luna dejo verlo por unos instantes

Piel blanca, mirada penetrante, cabello negro recogido y dos mechones en cada extremo de su rostro, buen cuerpo

-Vampire- dije con un hilo de voz

Me miro y sonrío

Por todo kami, esos dientes blancos y perfectos, y se mostraban unos colmillos,

-Vaya entonces ya sabes que soy, verdad- dijo en tono de burla

-Entonces si eres Vampire?- dije espantada

-hmp- solo escuche de él

Empecé a temblar ligeramente, él se acercaba a mi de manera seductora, hasta que estuvimos escasos centímetros

-Te vez nerviosa - articulo este

Un su aliento frío y aroma demasiado atrayente me hizo marearme

-Como no me voy a poner nerviosa, si un chico apuesto y sensual, esta enfrente de mi y para acabarla es vampiro- articule, abrí los ojos por lo que acababa de decir y me puse roja como tomate.

Me miro con sorpresa, pero volvió a sonreirme, por kami me derrito que hermosa sonrisa,

-Vaya, serás mi primera victima y me dices eso me siento alagado niña- pone sus manos contra la pared me tiene acorralada.

-Primera victima?- articulo mareada

Suspira, sensualmente en mi rostro y me empiezo a marear de nuevo

-Tu sangre se me apeteció desde que te vi., comprando un libro bastante extraño, y desde entonces he estado vigilándote, ya que al intentar tomar la sangre de otras chicas, siempre las dejo desmayadas, ya que su aroma no es tan atrayente como la tuya- con esto se me acerca y susurra en mi oído

-No te preocupes no te dolerá nada-

Baja hasta mi cuello y me va a morder cuando

-Entonces soy tu primera victima, podría pedirte un favor- articulo sonrojada por lo de hace un momento

Me mira con esos ojos rojos y sonríe

-Un favor?-

Yo asiento

-me mira por unos instantes antes de preguntar

-Que favor?- su voz suena curiosa

-Dime no me voy a convertir en vampiro, y si me convierto tendré que tomar sangre de otras personas, y que aroma tiene mi sangre- estaba sonrojada

Me mira con sorpresa y empieza a reír, Kami por que reirá sexymente.

-No te convertirás en vampiro, y tu sangre sabe dulce- tomo mi mentón pera que lo mire y que estaba mirando hacía otro lado.

Lo mire, sentía que mi alma era sacada de mi cuerpo y me perdía en eso ojos rojos

-Huele a dulce- repetí lo ultimo que me había dicho

Cerré mis ojos para que me mordiera, pero algo me hizo abrirlos de golpe

-ARROZ CON LECHE- Grite

-ehhh?- dijo él

Lo mire con desesperación

-Muérdeme rápido,- dije como demasiado alterada

-Por que?- me pregunto este al ver que había salido de su trance

-es que mi mamá no esta en casa y dejo de postre arroz con leche, y si llegó primero, podré comerlo con gusto sin que me diga nada- articule

Me miro sorprendido, era la primera vez que una joven le decía eso

-Córrele que tengo que llegar a mi casa- incline mi cabeza hacía atrás- mira ya te deje el paso libre, ahora muérdeme.

Pero ese muerde no llegaba

Regrese a imposición normal para verlo a él, se encontraba sorprendido aún

-Oye, no tengo todo él día… más bien toda la noche, tengo que llegar a comer ese postre- ahora me encontraba un poco irritada

M e miro y empezó a reírse de nuevo, esta vez aunque su sensualidad era mucha me encontraba enfadada

-De que te Ries- infle las mejillas

Tomo mi mentón y acerco sus labios hasta tocar los míos

-pues, por todo lo que dices- con esto beso mis labios, me quede atónita que había ocurrido, primero me iba a morder y ahora me robaba mi primer beso

-Bien te dejare ir, - sonaba a burla

Lo mire por ultima vez e incline mi cabeza hacía atrás, solo sentí una pequeña punzada en mi cuello y después nada

Al despertar me encontraba en mi cuarto, me levante e golpe y me dirigí al espejo si tenía dos marcas en el cuello, suspire sabía que solo sería una vez, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me dirigí a la cocina al llegar me encontré con una nota. Al abrirla me quede pasmada

_Espero que disfrutes t__ú postre linda niña, y ya que es eso a lo que sabe tu Sangre a arroz con leche, espero algún día volverte a ver y robarte otro beso sabor a miel…. _

_Tú vampiro Itachi Uchiha _

FIN

Se que no esta tan bien como yo esperaba, pero tengo que terminar tarea y apagar la compu rapidito ya que empezó a llover muy fuerte….. Dejen reviews comentarios constructivos y destructivos, tambien se vale aventar verduras para una ensalada…. Bien nos leemos pronto

JAZMA Fuera.

-feliz cumple Jazma

-¬¬ ni lo menciones.


End file.
